Bounty
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Ratings may change. Kaoru is a govornment assasin.
1. Default Chapter

He picked up the bounty file, glancing through the records till he found her profile.

She was an inch or two shorter than himself, and he was short. She was tomboy-ish, and she didn't wear makeup.

She didn't look like she could hurt anything.

But, as he could testify, looks were decieving.

He glanced at the rest of her profile.

Master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu; carries a concealable sword; firey temper; vigilante crime-buster.

The reason she even had the bounty on her head was because she was suspected of killing a high political power.

He grinned down at the solomn face of his next prey.

Fifteen million bucks.

------------

Kaoru stared at the wall of her nearly empty room.

Suddenly sound to her left alerted her to her trainer's position and she struck out, knocking Aoushi into the opposite wall.

He stood, dusted himself off and attacked her again.

They clashed, bare handed, ending in a stalemate of brute force.

They pushed each other back and attacked from another angle.

Soon they breaked for lunch.

"So, why did you kill Shishio?" Aoushi asked her, handing her the tea.

"He sent out a contract on the police cheif of Okinawa. He was a friend of mine." She shrugged.

"You don't have any friends." Aoushi pointed out sarcastically.

"Good point. I liked Yahiko, He was like a little brother from afar. But then that bastard put out the contract and it got him killed. That's when i decided to kill him." She explained, mentioning the annoying, but strait, cheif of police on the blue planet.

They had gone on a surveilance mission for Yahiko once. They had searched out the drug leader on Okinawa and brought him in. The guy had gotten the death penalty.

"Why are you so wound up lately?" She asked, pointing out the fact that he had unconsiously been tearing at his paper, his one sign of stress.

"It's nothing." He said, supressign the urge to tell her everything.

He would take care of it that night.

--------------

The street was dark, Two shapes were in the alley, two dark, looming shapes.

"What do you want, Shinomori?" The shorter figure demanded.

"Take the bounty of Kamiya." The taller one said.

"Aoushi, my friend, i cannot. It is policy, now days, not to leave any loose ends." he said, motioning with his hands.

Suddenly, a muffled shot sounded from the roof and the taller of the two swayed and fell.

The shorter man turned down the alley and walked out into the lamplight.

He was tall, blonde, with small round sunglasses that hid black eyes.

The legendary team was dead.

The legendary battosai would take care of the other loose end.

"Mr. Enishi." The small man before him said as he opened the limo door.

"Good evening Soujiro." Enishi replied.

"Where shall we go, Mr. Enishi?" Soujiro asked.

"Let's go to BloodRace tonight, i feel like some fun."

----------------------

Okay, there's your prologue. Lots of butt-kicking action to come. Kaoru will be a butt kicking psychopath with morals in this one.

I got bored with the damsel in distress thing really quick.

Any time, any day, just schedule a castrating appointment. -me. 


	2. Chapter One: Requiem for the dead

Chapter One: Box

Here's the chapter yall have been waiting for!

------------------

Kaoru stood beside the casket, Black leather covered her lithe body, a black trenchcoat hung like a cape, surrounding her in it's cool warmth.

He had given it to her before he left, and now he was dead.

"Who did this?" she asked the cold body as he lay, pale and made-up in the fancy box.

Someone came up behind her and she turned sharply, her fingers going to the trigger of the spring loaded daggar in her sleeve.

"Woah, careful Kamiya." Okinawa said, pushig her hand down gently. "He doesn't look right smiling." He commented as he looked down on the body of their colleague.

"I saw him smile, once." Kaoru said, remembering their first and only night together.

He had taken her in a Transport ship on the way to Ishvar Red. They had been posted on lookout for smugglers and had realized that they had been posted on the wrong ship. They had had wine and teriaki and then...

But he was gone now. and they would never have the chance to try.

"I will find whoever did this. I promise." Kaoru whispered, then laid a hand on Misao's head. Misao had had a crush on the man in the casket, and she was crushed.

"He died the way he lived." Came a comment from somewhere across the room. She glanced to see Enishi Higkoro standing with some of the junior officers.

She glared and walked out into the rain.

----------

"Well, miss Kamiya, you have come out of hiding now. Let's see where you take us." He said, running slim fingers through his thick mass of black hair.

"Yo, Eric, what's that?" Ed asked, looking at the personal file in his hand.

"That, my friend, is our meal ticket." He said, walking out into the rain.

he raced to catch up with the raven haired assasin, "Miss Kamiya? I'm from the Interplanetary Tribune, Would you like to make a statement on Shinomori's murder?" He asked her, grabbing her arm.

"No comment." She said, then she stopped when she felt something hard and metallic against her side.

"Please, come with us, Miss Kamiya, we don't want you to get all banged up now do we?" he said, walking her into the alley.

"Is this the way you take your prisoners? Hm. Interesting. Ganging up on defenceless women with a gun. That's old fashioned." She said, shrugging when he pressed the pistol harder into her side.

She found that it would bruise, and that angered her.

"Come on, Kamiya, you're our meal ticket." The shorter of the two was a full head taller than her, so they probably thought they had the advantage.

"Go back to whatever you oozed out of, i have a killer to find." She told them, walking toward the bigger one. "Before you piss me off." She said, turning.

She began to walk down the alley when a bullet embedded itself deep into the concrete just before her foot.

"You must have bad aim." She said over her shoulder.

"If you take another step, i won't miss." The smaler of the two said, pointing the .22 at her.

"you are starting to annoy me." she said pressing the release for the blade in her left sleeve.

She gripped the katana tightly as she raced forward and sliced the man's hand off, then his head. She tackled the other one and held him down with her sword.

he screamed in horror. She smiled slowly, dangerously, and carved her sign into his chest. "You are mine. I can kill you at any time i want to, do not test me." she hissed in his ear before she left him, bleeding on the mud and filth in the alley.

---------

Kenshin looked on in awe as the girl killed one hunter and wounded another. Her fighting tecnique was remarkable, fast as lightning.

He shrunk back into the shadows and walked back toward the way-station where he could intercept his target.

-----------

That's it for this chapter.

Sayonara! Adios! Bye.

I am the end of it all. -me. 


	3. Chapter Two: Trials and torment

Okay...Sorry it took soo long, i had a hard time figuring out what to do with this.

------------

Kaouru stared at the people milling around, chatting to themselves or on phones. She watched as a little girl chased her ball under the watchful eye of a woman, probably the child's mother.

The ball was kicked toward Kaouru and she caught it as it hit her weist. She knelt and smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"Be careful, little one. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said, handing the oversized neon blue ball back to her.

"Yes ma'am!" she chirped and hopped toward her mother, ball in her arms.

It was time for the subway train to arrive, but it wasn't there yet.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist and stared for the train.

Someone started screaming, verry loudly. She looked around to see the girl's mother screaming hysterically.

Suddenly she noticed the girl was gone. She raced forward and slapped the mother, calming her.

"What happened?" she asked, shaking the hysterical woman.

"Miko!" she screamed, racing toward the tracks, the distant sound of the tram approaching.

"Keep her here!" Kaouru screamed to the people surrounding them as she fought her way to the tracks.

"Miko? Miko!" she screamed as the girl stared up at her in confusion, ball in her small hands as she stood between tracks.

"Stay right there, miko!" She told the girl, who nodded happily and started playing with her ball again.

She jumped down onto the tracks as the tram's headlight blinded her. She grabbed the girl and raced for the balcony, knowing she was too slow.

She saw the darkness beneath the balcony and dove into the filth, the child in her arms, laughing.

------------------

Kenshin stared in horror as the bounty head saved the girl.

Then he realized that they wouldn't make it in time to get back up.

He raced forward to sweep them back into the other side when he was held back by the crowd.

They all watched in horror as the train screeched by loudly, shaking the floor and walls.

They started looking around for them after it had left.

"They're gone! There's no trace of anyone ever being down there!" came the awed wisper.

Suddenly a cheer rose up through the crowd and the girl was hoisted into the air like a trophy.

They set her down near him, and he could see blood on her clothes.

"What happened?" He asked her, kneeling at her side.

"She picked me up and we ran! Then we were in a dark place, and then there were flashey lights and then she told me to come up here!" She said excitedly like it had been the best ride of her little life.

"Where is the woman that picked you up?" He asked.

"Oh, she said that she would come out after everyone was gone cuz she didn't want to be seen." She said, nodding happily. "Are you her friend?"

"No. Just wondering."

------------

as soon as the girl left, she stared through the darkness at her bloody hands.

It seemed like every time she tried to do something, it turned out wrong in at least one way. Growling at her own insolince, she waited until the mass of people standing above her were gone before she attempted to climb out of the filthy, stinking hole.

she stared up at the platform, cradling her bleeding arm.

She couldn't climb out. So she would have to jump.

She crouched, gritting her teeth, and lept onto the ledge of the platform, wavering back and forth before she fell onto her knees.

Her head hit the floor as she cradled her arm, closing her eyes tight, she breathed deeply, trying to gain control of her senses as the poison leaked into her bloodstream from the gaping gash in her shoulder.

She stood, shakily, and stumbled over to the pay phones. She punched in her police code and the number to her physician.

"Dr. Gensai, Send Megumi to pick me up, i'm in the south street station by the payphones, she may need to bring additional help, tell her to bring Souta." she said, as soon as he said hello.

"Kaouru..Are you?..." He started to ask but she hung up on him, sinking to the floor of the booth. The world spinning faster and faster.

Someone was standing over her, then they knelt in front of her. She opened bleary eyes to see violet eyes. She tried to blink her vision to clear but she only fell into the darkness of unconsiousness.

---------------------------

That's it for this chapter, but i promise a faster update next time!

Till then, Arigato!

This is the darkness. -me. 


	4. Chapter Three: Touble at South station

Okay...Sorry it took soo long, i had a hard time figuring out what to do with this.

------------

Kaouru stared at the people milling around, chatting to themselves or on phones. She watched as a little girl chased her ball under the watchful eye of a woman, probably the child's mother.

The ball was kicked toward Kaouru and she caught it as it hit her weist. She knelt and smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"Be careful, little one. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said, handing the oversized neon blue ball back to her.

"Yes ma'am!" she chirped and hopped toward her mother, ball in her arms.

It was time for the subway train to arrive, but it wasn't there yet.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist and stared for the train.

Someone started screaming, verry loudly. She looked around to see the girl's mother screaming hysterically.

Suddenly she noticed the girl was gone. She raced forward and slapped the mother, calming her.

"What happened?" she asked, shaking the hysterical woman.

"Miko!" she screamed, racing toward the tracks, the distant sound of the tram approaching.

"Keep her here!" Kaouru screamed to the people surrounding them as she fought her way to the tracks.

"Miko? Miko!" she screamed as the girl stared up at her in confusion, ball in her small hands as she stood between tracks.

"Stay right there, miko!" She told the girl, who nodded happily and started playing with her ball again.

She jumped down onto the tracks as the tram's headlight blinded her. She grabbed the girl and raced for the balcony, knowing she was too slow.

She saw the darkness beneath the balcony and dove into the filth, the child in her arms, laughing.

------------------

Kenshin stared in horror as the bounty head saved the girl.

Then he realized that they wouldn't make it in time to get back up.

He raced forward to sweep them back into the other side when he was held back by the crowd.

They all watched in horror as the train screeched by loudly, shaking the floor and walls.

They started looking around for them after it had left.

"They're gone! There's no trace of anyone ever being down there!" came the awed wisper.

Suddenly a cheer rose up through the crowd and the girl was hoisted into the air like a trophy.

They set her down near him, and he could see blood on her clothes.

"What happened?" He asked her, kneeling at her side.

"She picked me up and we ran! Then we were in a dark place, and then there were flashey lights and then she told me to come up here!" She said excitedly like it had been the best ride of her little life.

"Where is the woman that picked you up?" He asked.

"Oh, she said that she would come out after everyone was gone cuz she didn't want to be seen." She said, nodding happily. "Are you her friend?"

"No. Just wondering."

------------

as soon as the girl left, she stared through the darkness at her bloody hands.

It seemed like every time she tried to do something, it turned out wrong in at least one way. Growling at her own insolince, she waited until the mass of people standing above her were gone before she attempted to climb out of the filthy, stinking hole.

she stared up at the platform, cradling her bleeding arm.

She couldn't climb out. So she would have to jump.

She crouched, gritting her teeth, and lept onto the ledge of the platform, wavering back and forth before she fell onto her knees.

Her head hit the floor as she cradled her arm, closing her eyes tight, she breathed deeply, trying to gain control of her senses as the poison leaked into her bloodstream from the gaping gash in her shoulder.

She stood, shakily, and stumbled over to the pay phones. She punched in her police code and the number to her physician.

"Dr. Gensai, Send Megumi to pick me up, i'm in the south street station by the payphones, she may need to bring additional help, tell her to bring Souta." she said, as soon as he said hello.

"Kaouru..Are you?..." He started to ask but she hung up on him, sinking to the floor of the booth. The world spinning faster and faster.

Someone was standing over her, then they knelt in front of her. She opened bleary eyes to see violet eyes. She tried to blink her vision to clear but she only fell into the darkness of unconsiousness.

---------------------------

That's it for this chapter, but i promise a faster update next time!

Till then, Arigato!

This is the darkness. -me. 


	5. Chapter Four: Past and present

I think yall enjoyed the last scene on the last chapter. Btw, for your information, she had a bra and a pair of pants on.

Aka, ALMOST topless.

Arigato por le reviews.

Here's your chappie!

(And yes, i realize that i just mixed spanish and Japaneese.)

-

"Y..Yes sir!" the doctor said, nodding vigorously. "Sedate her, Shika."

The nurse obeyed and hooked morphene to her new IV.

"Why did you say she was your wife, mr. Himura." The doctor asked, probing the deep gash.

"Because, she will be. She just doesn't know it yet." He answered staring at the unconsious woman.

"She's powerful." The male orderly that had been kicked in the nose said.

"She has to be." kenshin whispered as the monitor beeped steadily.

He closed his eyes and went into himself.

Suddenly a burly, wide shouldered man burst into the operating room.

'I'm sorry, sir, but there is no visitors in the e.r." Said a small nurse.

"Kaouru!" The man yelled.

"Shut him up. I'm near the artery!" The doctor yelled, placing a clamp inside the wound.

The nurses were shoved aside and he burst through the room.

Kenshin drew his hidden sword and the man skidded to a stop.

"please. Shut up. I wouldn't like her to die." kenshin said, the blade against the man's throat.

"Battosai. Who put the bounty on Kaouru's head?" He demanded.

"Zanza? It's amusing that you showed up. You know the cop?" He asked, releasing him.

"She's my friend." He said, trying to push past him.

"Aye. And my bounty as well. But i am not turning her in just yet." He said. "You can stay, but do not interrupt."

Growling, Sanouske sat down. At least he didn't have to fight.

-

Flashback-

"Zanza, This is my bounty. Leave now if you want to live." Tsuya said, the signature white and black hair stood on end.

"Kiss my ass, Tsuya, He's mine, I was here first." Sanouske said, moving to block another attack.

"Stop." Came a deep voice.

"Who dares command me!" Tsuya said.

"I do." The red haired hitokiri stepped into the light.

"WHo the fuck do you think you are, Asshole!" Tsuya said, turning on him.

"I am Hitokiri battosai, and you are disturbing my nap." He said, golden eyes fixed on the white-black haired bounty head.

"You stupid bastard! Die!" Tsuya yelled, attacking.

"Idiot." The battosai mumbled and cut the man's head off. "Leave, and take your bounty with you." He told Sanouske.

Sanouske picked up the bound and gagged Hiori Akotsu and raced out of the building.

-End flashback.-

-

"Kaouru's in surgery. She's going to be fine. Noone knows who put the bounty on her head, but i'm going to find out." Sanouske said, the dark green cellphone small in his large hands.

"Where is she!" Megumi demanded.

"I can't tell you. She's safe, though." Sano said, hanging up.

"It seems she has a lot of friends." Kenshin said, his small form casting long shadows into the night.

"She doesn't call us friends. We're just allies and partners to her. She's the ice queen." Sano said, laughing halfheartedly.

"Hm." he grunted.

"What's your real name?" Sano asked.

"I belive there was a reason for creating code names." Kenshin said, his voice cold and practical.

"So? I'm Sanouske." He said, shrugging.

"Kenshin." He answered rolling his eyes.

"Who do you think did that to her?" Sanouske asked, staring at the open doors to the er.

"She did it to herself." Kenshin said, noncomittedly.

Sano lit up a cigarrette and motioned for Kenshin to take one.

kenshin took it and bit off the burning end and spit it onto the ground. "Smoking will kill you." He said, handing Sano the broken cigarette.

"So will Bounty hunting, but i'm not complaining." Sano said, grinning as he lit up the cigarette again and inhaled the poisoned fumes. "So, what do you mean, "She did it to herself."?"

"Ask her when she wakes up." kenshin said, leaning back against the wall.

Kaouru was in a recovery room on the third floor, Bandaged and drugged.

Suddenly they weren't alone.

A tall man with spikey hair and an evil clown-like grin appeared out of the dark before them.

"Who the hell?" Sanouske asked before he was knocked unconsious.

-

Okay, yall that's it for this chapter! I'll have to wait a few days to write the next one, but i promise you will have one by this time next week.

I guess i'll go say hello. - hellboy - hellboy. 


	6. Chapter Five: Fire and torment

Hey, thanks for keeping with me, even though i'm about a week late. I was trying to get over a gigantic migrane all week and i couldn't ven read, much less type.

-

The clown grinned guy raced past Kenshin and into the hospital.

He growled and raced through the hospital, toward Kaouru.

He raced strait to her room just as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the hallway.

"Kaouru!" He yelled, bursting into the room.

The bedcovers were crumpled to one side, and glass littered the floor. One of the big hospital chairs were missing, as well as the two packs of morphene that were hanging on the stand.

"Damn!" He cursed, racing to the window.

He looked down to see the man racing away, a dark bundle in his arms.

He looked around for any way the man could have escaped, and was startled when he found none.

The guy was inhuman. Completely inhuman.

-

Racing down the stairs, he flew past Sanouske, who was racing up them, having woken up.

"He's got her!" Kenshin called to him as his red-blurred figure raced down the stairs, taking three and four at a time.

Sanouske cursed and raced back down the stairs.

-

Kenshin emerged into the rain, looking for any sign of the man.

A daggar was stuck into the wheel of his car, and a note was attatched. He jerked the thing out from the rubber and stepped back as air whooshed past his leg.

The daggar's note said Jin-ei.

"Fuck." He growled.

Sanouske was running toward him, breath coming sharply.

Kenshin tossed the daggar to Sanouske, "We're taking your car." kenshin said, "That bastard popped my tire."

His last word was drown out by the sound of the explosion behind them. Flames erupted from the windows and shards of glass propelled themselves toward the darkness. they both dove behind the car, cursing at the same time.

Kenshin heard a slight beeping under the car.

"Run!" He said, racing from the convertible.

"What?" Sanouske huffed, trying to catch him.

"There's a bomb under my.." His last word was drown out again by the sound of an explosion.

When the flames went down and they could approach the vehicle, Kenshin's eyes mirrored the flames. "Jin-ei!" he yelled into the darkness.

-

"Tokyo General Hospital was blown up late last night, Sources saw two men running from the building, both of them registered boundy hunters.

"Their names are Battosai and Zanza. " A picture of Kenshin and Sanouske flashed across the screen. "They are wanted for questioning. If you see these men, please contact Tokyo Police Department immediately. Both of these men are dangerous, presume that they are armed."

He clicked the tv off and turned toward her motionless form, Knife gleaming in his clawlike hand.

-

It's a little short, but it's here. Sorry bout the wait.

Darkness driving me insane, find the light, it drives me deeper inside of myself. - Try to solve my riddle. If you do you get a special surprise. Here's a hint. It's a phobia. 


	7. Chapter Six: Shadows and pain

Okay, first of all, this is only for Kean take no offense if you are not Kean.: Kiss my ss. I have a compaq presario 433 with no disk drive, only floppy, i had to install the damn floppy drive myself. I don't have spellcheck. I have windows 3.1 for christs sake. So if you want to bitch about how i spell the names in MY fics, i suggest you go out and get me a new computer. Otherwise, i will spell them how i have spelled them for a long while. i got bitched at because i spelled it Kaoru, and now i'm being bitched at because i spell it Kaouru, so if you want to bitch, bitch to your diary, bitch to whoever you wish, but i'll spell it my way. I'm getting sick of your complaining and wining about how I spell my favorite character's name. so i'm saying it now in the words of happy gilmore: KISS MY ASS, ASSHOLE!

Now, i'm sorry for blowing up, it's just that i get sick and tired of people bitching because i don't spell every little word correctly, or how they want it. I don't bitch about that, so why should they? We are not on a literacy site here, folks. This is a place for people to write and read other peoples stuff. if i wanted people to gripe about my spelling, i would take it to my scribes teacher.

Sorry bout the mixup, here's your chapter.

-

He turned, the knife gleaming white in the dull shadows.

He cut into the stitches, past the delicate and complicated surgical work done by many professional hands.

He inserted the capsule contraption and quickly closed the wound, grinning as ever.

"you, my dear, belong to me." he said, his cracked lips near her small, unlistening ear.

She moaned as the morphene wore off, she had a high resistance to drugs, he guessed.

He left her, topless, lying under the surgical light in the cold, empty, hopeless room.

-

"Kenshin Himura and Sanouske Sagara, bounty hunters. Himura's code name is unknown. Sagara's code name is Zanza, The only one that has ever mastered the use of the Zan-batou. This is all the information we have on the suspects, captain." Tsuya said, handing him the two files.

"Damnit! What the hell is this! We can't even accomplish getting a home address on two people? We're supposed to be the most powerful police force in the system!" Captain Jiro growled out, slamming one ham sized fist onto the hard wood desk.

"Calm down, Jiro." Came a dark voice from the doorway.

"Enishi! Quit sneaking around! What do you mean calm down!" Jiro stammered.

"It will be fine. I have my best men on the case as we speak. Himura and Sagara are mine, sir. I will dispose of them promptly." He said, brushing one blonde lock behind his ear.

"As you wish, enishi. But be careful." Jiro said, closing his eyes.

"Soujiro, come." The voice commanded.

"Enishi, sir?" Soujiro asked, the permanant slight smile on his lips growing wider.

"I have a job for you, my friend."

-

Kenshin stalked the street, growling under his breath.

"I don't know, Kenshin, Are you sure?" Came the deep voice through his earpiece.

"I'm sure, rooster head. He comes here every night to buy booze." Kenshin said lowly.

Suddenly, Jin-ei appeared, coming out of the store.

-

Kaouru was cold, she could feel hairs raise on her arms from the chill air. She tried to move, couldn't.

Opening her eyes, she stared up at the bright light. She jerked her left arm, it was clamped down.

"Shit." she cursed, her lips curling into a painful grimace.

She relaxed making the bones in her hand dislocate. She slipped her hand out of the shackle and raised the hand to her face. Her hand moved slowly, almost dreamily, to her left shoulder to feel along the stitches there.

She wrapped her hand around the shackle on the other side, feeling for the release. cursing when she found only a key hole, she slammed her head back against the cold metal of the table. Then her eyes widened.

She ran her tongue along her teeth, looking for the one thing noone would suspect. Was it there?

Yes! She reached into her mouth and brought out a small, wire pick. She fumbled the lock open and unlocked her neck.

freeing her feet, she stood, weaving, she almost collapsed. Catching herself on the table, she grabbed the closest sheet, tearing a hole in the center for her head to go through, making holes for her arms as well.

Stumbling, she walked slowly toward the open doorway.

She tried to step through it, but a sharp pain wracked through her whole body, making her scream in pain, throwing herself back, away from the doorway.

"There is a device in your body, i call it a shocker. it keeps you within a selected area. They use it in prison, nowdays. It's kind of funny, now that you thing of it. It delivers a shock to your whole body, wakening the electrical charge in your body's electrodes."

cursing, she threw the only chair in the room at the one way window.

"Fuck you." she cursed.

"I'll be back, i've just go to go to the store, i'm out of booze." He said, standing just outside of the doorway.

She lunged for him, only to be knocked back by the force of the electrical charge. She hit her head, though, on the edge of the table, knocking her out.

-

Kenshin caught the man by the throat. "Where is she you bastard!" He demanded, slamming him against the wall.

"If you kill me, she'll die." he said, his voice harsh and cracked. He held up a transmitter. "See this? it's caled a shocker. if i press this, an electrical shock will be diffused through her body, stopping her heart. You want to cause that?"

Kenshin growled, tossing the man to the ground. "Take me to her, NOW!" He yelled, pushing the old glock against the man's side.

"Sure thing, man." Jinei said, shrugging.

-

Kaouru woke to blood.

Her own blood covered the floor, her hair, and her face.

"Shit." she growled, sitting up a little too fast. She had to get out of this place.

She stood, backed against the far wall, bracing herself for the shock. She raced forward, diving through the doorway, to land, limp and unmoving against the other wall.

-

Oooh, we got problems, no?

Thanks for your undying support, sorry again about ranting earlier, he just didn't show his e-mail address so i had to do it here.

Fact: the going rate of an ex-soviet AK47 in the republic of Congo is one live chicken. - Luke Brimmings 


	8. Chapter Seven: Escape

When she came-to, someone was coming into the hallway. Growling, she stumbed down the hallway in the opposite direction, trying to avoid the stupid bastard that had dared to put her in this position.

She searched for anything she could use as a weapon. Found nothing.

'Damnit!" she cursed under her breath, moving further and further down the hallway. Her right hand reached open air, the hallway went in two seperate paths.

She stared down the right corridor, the endless rows of doors. then at the left corridor, empty of anything but a door at the far end.

Of course, she took the hallway with the many doors.

Racing along the hallway now, adrenaline causing her to speed up, she tried each of the doors, unsuccessfully.

She reached the end of the hallway, only one door left.

She tried to open it, and failed.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps at the beginning of the hallway alerted her to someone else's prescence.

She didn't stop to look, she kicked open the door, raced into the room. She found herself on the rooftop, looking down on the people passing in the street.

She had to be at least three stories up. "Damn." She cursed, climbing onto the ledge.

She saw a passing sky tram, counted the seconds as it approached, as the pounding on the door she had blocked behind her became louder, more incessant.

She lept onto the sky tram, barely catching the pole on the bottom. A dozen hands caught hold of her, pulling her up, up, into the safety of the cab.

Ignoring the puzzled passengers, she muttered a thanks and lept onto the next passing sky-car.

Thanking the rush-hour traffic, she hopped from vehicle to vehicle until she reached the Maine street Market.

Landing softly on the ground, she walked toward her small, one room apartment above her grandfather's old medicine shop.

When she walked in, she caught the startled stares of her grandparents. They knew what kind of work she did, and knew it often meant injuries that she couldn't explain.

Her grandmother reached for the bile and bandages while her grandfather went upstairs to get a shirt.

"Someone put a bounty on my head." She told her grandfather. "i'm going to get a hotel room somewhere for a few weeks, okay? i don't want you two getting hurt." She said, wincing as her grandmother applied salve to the deep cut on the back of her head.

"You need to go to the hospital, Kaouru." Her grandmother said, worry in her voice.

"I was in the hospital, then it got blown up." she said, sarcastically happy.

"You were at that horrible explosion! You know that they expect the battosai and your friend Zanza, right?" Her grandfather volunteered.

"It wasn't them, i assure you." she said picturing the fighter with a bomb. in her scenario, the idiot would blow himself up.

"You're patched up for now. You need to go to bed, Kaouru. This is pretty bad. Someone's going to have to change the bandages every hour, if it doesn't bleed through. You need to have someone watch you for the next two or three days. You have to stay here." Her grandmother said, grabbing her up. She led her up the stairs, toward Kaouru's apartment.

When her grandmother was finally gone, Kaouru snuck out of bed and over to the window. she pushed open the glass and crawled out onto the overpass, pushing the dizziness out of her mind.

Dropping to the ground, she forced several cars to sqweal to a stop. Racing across the street, she pulled the card out of her pocket and ran into the nearest shop.

Withdrawling a third of the money from her account, she stuffed the money into a pocket.

Grabbing a scarf off of the shelf, she paid for it and walked out.

Wrapping the scarf around her head, she concealed the bandages and her identity at the same time.

a pickpocket tried to grab her money and she knocked him onto his back. "Kuriko, You know better than that." She said, standing over the boy.

"Kaouru?" He asked, looking up at her.

Okay, i have to go. Sorry. I promise i will update faster. I'm sorry if i offended anyone, but you all know my plight from reading my other stories.

Sayonara. 


	9. Chapter Eight:

Kaouru stared down at the boy. "Kuriko, what have i told you about what is done to pickpockets?" She picked the boy up by his collar.

"They get shot. What are you doing with that scarf over your face?" The scraggly headed kid asked, running a hand over her cheek.

"I can't tell ya, kid. Hey, What do you say we get something to eat, you look hungry." She said, pushing the scarf up so that the boy could see her eyes.

"Okay!" The boy said, grinning. "No problem." He led her toward the nearest cafe.

"Let's go downtown to eat. I'll spring for a cab." She said, whistling.

"Cool!" She knew that Kuriko rarely rode in anything but a transport tram.

"Fifth and Main." She said in english, adding an irish lilt to her voice.

The driver nodded and drove, putting up the privacy sheild.

"He's probably doubling the fee." Kaoru (Happy now?) said to the little brown headed boy.

"Yeah." Kuriko said, kicking the seat.

When the cab stopped, the driver turned. "Fifteen, International." He said, a gluttonous glint in his eyes.

She flashed a badge at him. "The wheel says Three, International. I suggest you stop overpricing your foreign customers, baka." She added in japaneese.

His eyes widened and as soon as she and Kuriko were out he sped off. Before she could pay him.

Laughing, she shook her head and led the way to one of the foreigner restaurants.

"Hola, Como estas?" She was asked by the greeter.

"Bien. En Englas, por favor." She returned the greeting. "and you?" She asked.

"Great. Have a nice time, miss." The greeter said, grinning.

"Come on, Kuriko. What do you want to eat. you can have anything you like." She said, watching the boy's eyes light up.

"Do i still get paid?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

"Of course. i just feel like splurging a bit. Eat up." She said, grinning.

Kenshin stared after her as she leapt from car to car. Stunned, he watched her until the car turned out of his sight.

Growling, he smashed the remote in his hand. Knowing that she would kill anyone that she didn't know right now.

"Damnit." He cursed.

"What happened?" Sanouske yelled into his earpiece.

"She's gone. Did you know she could car hop? Kuso. she's hurt, bad." He said, looking down at the spatters of blood on the rooftop. She hadn't even been on the rooftop long enough for that, and this was fresh.

"I might know where she is. Meet me in ruffian row market." sanouske said through the earpiece before it went dead.

Kenshin sighed, looked around him. He saw that the rooftops nearest to the building he was on were jumpable from here. Shrugging, he ran and lept from the ledge onto the nearest rooftop, rolling with the momentum. He jumped up and lept the open space between this new building and the next.

Soon, he reached the marketplace. Staring around, he saw sanouske's large form towering over the crowd.

"Sanouske." He yelled, catching the big man's attention.

"Come on, Kenshin. It's over here." He said, nodding toward the medicine shop.

Kenshin followed sanouske into the shop, watching the startled reactions from the old couple manning the store.

"Sagara!" The old woman said, grinning.

"Kaede-baba!" Sanouske said loudly, giving the old woman a bear hug.

"Who is this fine young man?" She asked, looking at kenshin sideways.

"This is Kenshin. Kenshin, this is Kaoru's grandmother Kaede-dono, and Sauske-sama." Sanouske introduced them.

"Konnichiwa." Kenshin said, his voice high and uneasy.

"You are looking for Kaoru, ne?" She asked them.

"Hai. is she here?" Sanouske asked, looking around.

"She's on bed rest in her apartment. I'll take you." Kaede said, walking to the back of the shop. Opening a door that they didn't see until it opened, she led them up a dank flight of stairs to a landing with a closed door at the top.

Opening it with a key she produced from her pocket, she let them in.

Staring at his surroundings, Kenshin was surprised.

White curtains blew from an open window, Flowered wallpaper and shelves covered the walls. On the shelves were various baubles and weapons. On the bedside table was a small reading lamp, a book, and a pair of reading glasses. A note was folded on one black pillow. It was addressed to Kaede.

Kenshin took the note and read it.

Kaede-baba.

I can't let you or grandpa get into any danger. I'll be back in a few days. I'm sorry.

Kaoru. 

"Damnit." Kenshin cursed, tossing the note at Sanouske.

He stormed out of the room, out of the shop and into the street. She could be anywhere by now.

Told you i'd have updates.

Blah. -me. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Remember When?

I have one phrase for you peoples:

ASK AND YE SHALL RECIEVE! here's your new chapter!

Kaoru was alone, now. Kuriko was at home, safe. The sky was getting darker, and it was going to rain soon, she could smell it.

Sighing, she lay back against the rooftop as the rain came down. She felt the blood soaking through the bandages, felt the coarse shingles of the rooftop bite into her bare arms.

She loved the rain.

It was the only time that everything was washed clean. When the heavens cried, leaving everything below drenched and cleansed. She watched the pink water race down the gutter. Watched as the other rooftops were soaked with tears.

She closed her eyes, welcoming the dizzying sleep that she had longed for.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly. Someone was beside her, shaking her.

She shifted her eyes to a concerned face. "Miss, You need to come inside. Those bandages need to be changed and you are in danger of falling off."

"Who are you?" She asked, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Shiro Kitsura. Don't you recognize me, Kaoru?" He asked, confusing her more.

"Kaoru? Who's..." Suddenly pain shot through her head and she clenched her teeth, biting back a scream. Breathing heavily, she turned to look at the face again.

The world turned white, then grey. She felt herself being lifted by strong arms, shifted toward the warmth of a moving chest.

When she was set down again, she was in a cool place. "You have a high fever, and that injury to your head can't help. Rest. you're safe here." Came the voice from before.

She opened her eyes and stared down at her hands. She couldn't remember anything. Couldn't recall where the scratches on her hands and arms had come from. Couldn't remember who had bandaged her. Who had caused the damage to her body.

She could remember one face, though. A warm, caring face hovering over her own, warm violet eyes, a cold, cross shaped scar to attest to his own trials.

Suddenly the man was back.

"Here, drink this." he told her, handing her a cup of something warm.

She took the cup, thanking him. She sipped the contents, made a face. "It's chamomile, it's to reduce the fever." He said, nodding for her to drink more.

Sighing she gulped down the tepid, foul liquid. Felt warmth and a sense of numbness spread through her body. "Sleep." Came a warm voice. Her body was encompassed in soft warmth and her mind went blank.

She was running. From what she didn't know. something was chasing her. Something with a clownish, evil grin, something with sharp, vicious teeth that wanted to rip her to shreds.

And now she was alone. high in the air, watching the ground below as raindrops passed by her in slow motion. She was being bandaged by people with blank faces, and then being held in strong arms by a warm faced man with long black hair.

Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know why. And then she did. The man with the black hair was in a casket, his once pink lips now blue. His once vigorous eyes now closed. She loved this man. She knew that. She knew that he had shared with her something that he wouldn't share with anyone else.

And then he was a stranger.

Something told her to remember. To try to recall why she had been crying. to try to make sense of the things running through her mind.

But the harder she tried, the harder it became to think. the harder it became to keep hold of a single thought. So, finally, she quit thinking.

She was being carried.

Wait. She was being carried? Something was off.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see a strange face.

Her anger flared. Someone she didn't know would dare touch her?

She punched the big man in the nose, breaking it solidly. Then she kneed the side of the broom headed man's head.

She found herself on the floor. Springing up, she backed away from him. Away from the others around her. "Don't. Touch. Me." She huffed, her back against the wall as she warned them away with her glare.

"Jou-chan?" The man with the broken nose stood up, a pained look on his face. "Jou-chan, calm down. You're sick. We're here to help." He pinched his nose shut, stopping the blood from escaping.

"Dont come near me. Got it?" she said, half growling.

"Calm down, Kaoru. I'm a doctor. i'm just trying to help. you've got a high fever..." Kaoru blocked the woman out.

Suddenly a familiar face was in the room. Red hair, cross scar.

She remembered him. Not what he had ever done, but she knew him.

"Who are these people?" She demanded, looking at him.

"They're friends. Let them help you. Please." He asked her, his voice calm.

"I..." She started to say, but then there was nothing.

Damn, she's out a lot. 'salright, though. Cuz she'll be kicking ass soon enough. Someone's about to enter the scene that'll really piss her off.

me. -me.


	11. Chapter Ten: Blast From The Past

Kaoru went limp. Kenshin caught her before she hit the ground. Staring down into her feverish face.

"Place her on this table, hurry. We need to get her temperature down, now. Thank kami-sama that Shiko called you, sano." megumi said, placing ice under Kaoru's arms.

an hour and a half later

"Now all we can do is wait." Megumi said, shaking her head.

They had removed the main shocker, and had cleaned the cuts on her body.

Kenshin sat down against the wall. She was alive, but only barely. Something told him this would only get worse.

Saito Hajime stared down at the bounty information folder.

"It's time for that revenge i promised you, Uncle." he told the picture of Makkoto Shishio.

He picked up the concealable katana and strapped it to his back.

"Shinta, fetch my car." He told the boy that he cared for.

The boy nodded and left.

An hour later he was at the door of Gensai's walk-in clinic.

Kicking in the door, he walked into the first room he could find, surprising himself when it was the right room.

"Die, bitch." he said, raising a gun to point at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Not today, asshole." Battosai said, shoving him into the door frame.

Saito struggled with the man, finally knocking him unconsious.

"Ha. What a pitiful bodyguard." He scoffed.

He walked up to the sleeping woman on the hospital bed. "You're mine, bitch. This is for my uncle." He said, raising the Katana to strike.

Her blue eyes flashed open and her fist plunged into his gut. "I don't know who the hell you are." she said, moving so that her legs hung over the edge of the bed. "But i'm kinda tired.." she stepped onto the floor, catching herself before her legs gave out under her. "Of assholes like you.." She took a step as he regained his posture, moving the katana so that he could strike. "Trying to kill me."

She ran at him, plunging her fist into his face, kicking the sword out of his hand as she did. Grunting in satisfation, she punched him again. Sickening cracking sounds filled the room as she hit him over and over again. "Never touch me again you stupid bastard. Don't even try. I'll kill your sorry ass if you even look at me wrong." She said, kicking his whimpering form as she stood over him. "Got it?" she demanded as she yanked him up by the front of his hair.

"Y..Yes." He mumbled through broken teeth.

"Get out of my sight." she said, tossing him through the open doorway. "You alright?" she asked the man who was standing against the wall rubbing his head.

He nodded and her strength drained. she sat down on the floor where she had stood. "That was fun." she said, grinning cockily as Sanouske ran in.

"What the hell?" Sanouske asked looking at Kenshin.

"What, no hello? No how you doing? Boy, i feel loved. How long i been here, rooster head?" she asked, looking at him crookedly.

"You know who i am?" He asked her.

"Dugh. Help me up. I've got a killer to find. Wanna help?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"Megitsune!" He yelled for the doctor.

The tall doctor emerged from the hallway, staring at the scene before her. "Damn. You kicked his ass good this time, Kao." Megumi said, placing a hand on Kaoru's forehead. "You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah. Great! Just curious as to why I'm here." She said, looking at Kenshin.

"Shiro called. He found you unconsious on his roof. You didn't remember anything. He called Rooster head and you were brought here. You broke roosterhead's nose, cracked his head open. It was pretty scary. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Megumi explained as she led Kaoru to the bed.

"You need another day's rest. You've been in a coma for a little over three days." Megumi said, undoing the bandages on Kagome's head.

"I've been out for three days, don't you think that's enough? Plus, i need to get home and feed my cat. He's probably ready to kill me by now." She said, trying to get up again.

"Look, If you don't get some rest, your body will shut down entirely. Plus, I'll get Kaede over here to knock you out. Lay down, I'll get someone to bring you something to eat, and then we can do something about your revenge plot." Megumi said, walking out.

Growling, Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Hey, Sano, can you do me a favor?" She asked the big man as he sat down beside the bed.

"Sure. What is it?" He said, rubbing his nose.

"You know that cafe across the street? The Akabeco? Could you get us some beef stew?" She was searching her pockets for her wallet.

"Sure. It's on me." He said, walking out just as she found her wallet.

Shrugging, she turned toward Kenshin. "So, mr. Battosai, What are you doing here? In fact, why haven't you turned me in yet?" She asked, curious as to the man's motives.

"I want to keep you alive." he said, shrugging.

"Alrighty then. You like beef stew?" she asked, the energy that had come from adrenaline fading still.

"Yeah." he said, looking at her.

"cool." she said, closing her eyes as she lay back against the soft fabric of the pillow. Soon she was asleep.

that's it for this chappie, more to come!

Adios.-me. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Annoucement of a plan

Sanouske returned to the hospital with the steaming soup to find Kaoru had already gone to sleep. Chuckling slightly, he set down the bowls and covered her up with his warm jacket.

She was so warm and peaceful like this. He had often fantasized about her when he was with other girls. He caught the battosai staring at her as well.

"She's so fragile." He said, his voice a whisper. "She pretends to be cold and hard, but she isn't. Aoushi was the only person she ever loved. it hit her hard when he died. She hasn't cried, though. She hasn't cried since her parents were killed when we were kids."

Kenshin watched her as her chest rose and fell slowly, deeply. She was out.

"I'm going to get her to love me." Kenshin's voice startled them both.

"What?" Sanouske said, turning toward the red headed man.

"I'm going to make her love me, and I'll protect her happiness with my life, that i will." Kenshin said, his voice more confident than he felt.

"Good luck." Sanouske said, "You'll need it."

"Aa." He nodded.

Kaoru shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttered.

Then she was awake. "hey, how long have i been asleep?" She asked, her voice deep and tired.

"A while. You want me to warm up that soup?" Sanouske asked, standing.

"hmm. Sure." She said. turning to watch him move around the room.

When Sanouske left, her attention shifted to Kenshin. "You look tired." she pointed out bluntly.

He said nothing.

"Go home and go to sleep." she said, surprising herself.

"no." he said.

"Then go to sleep here. Just get some rest. If i have to, then you do too. Have you eaten? There's plenty to go around. Eat some beef stew when he gets back or I'll kick your ass." she said, closing her eyes again. This time, though, she did not sleep.

"You awake?" sanouske said loudly as he came back into the room.

"Of course, rooster head." She grinned.

"Here's your beef stew." he said, setting a huge bowl down in front of her. Then he set down a stack of smaller bowls and a bowl of rice.

"Thanks." she said, filling up a bowl of the steamy broth and vegetables and meat. She looked pointedly at Kenshin, staring at him until he filled up a bowl of his own and began to eat.

Nodding happily, she ate quickly, not realizing how hungry she had actually been until now. "Sai's getting better at this." She said, closing her eyes and letting the meat melt in her mouth.

"I see the patient is awake." Came an annoying voice.

"Megumi." Kaoru said, nodding in the general direction of the voice. "Help yourself. It's good stew."

"I will. I thought i sent some hospital food down here?" she asked.

"You know i don't like that crap. plus, this is better for energy anyways." Kaoru said, opening her eyes to glare playfully at the doctor as she helped herself to a bowl.

"Good point." Megumi agreed.

"Tell Gensai to come down, i know how much he enjoys the akabeco." Kaoru said to Sanouske, who was already finished. He left the room to fetch the doctor.

"Kensan is a great help you know." Megumi said slyly.

Laughing at the doctor, Kaoru kicked at her playfully.

"Anywyas, your grandparents are coming in a few hours, so i'd rest up till then." Megumi said, as the head doctor came in.

"Kaoru-chan! How are you feeling?" Gensai said, grinning as he encompassed her in a bear hug.

"I'm feeling great. These idiots won't let me up out of bed, though." She griped. Knowing it was on his orders.

"Is this for me?" He asked, looking at the bowl still half full of stew.

"If you want some." Kaoru said, grinning.

The old man's face lit up and he dug into the soup, practically inhaling it.

Grinning, Kaoru sipped the sweetened tea. Some things never changed.

Thoughts of Aoushi flitted through her mind and she forced them back, along with the impending tears.

Leaning back against the still raised bed, she held the warm cup in her lap and listened to the happy conversation around her.

Kenshin plucked the cup from her hand as it went limp, setting it down on the bedside table. The conversation grew quiet, and they left him and Kaoru alone.

Her grandparents came and left, and the sun set in the window, casting a warm glow over the room.

propping his head on his arms, he watched her sleep from his perch on the side of her bed, and was soon asleep himself.

That's this chapter, I know, you hate me for this. But hey, It's getting there.

Nada. -me. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Tender Moments

I've gotten a comment or two about a song that went on in some of your heads while a scene played out... Well, in all actuality, i can't type without my music. It's kinda' weird, but cool at the same time because i have this wide variety of music at my disposal that i carry around with me everywhere from Classical to heavy metal to country. So, more than likely the song that you think of while you read something of mine is probably the kind of song i was listening to when i wrote it. Isn't that neat?

It will be a while before i update again because i had written these chapters on spring break when i had nothing else to do. I'm sorry about that, but it's inevitable. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as i finish it. And i'll try to make it longer.

The spelling thing...I have a COMPAQ PRESARIO 443 WITH WINDOWS 3.1! I had to install the floppy drive! What makes you think i have spell check? I don't. If you can't stand the keying errors in my works, then either ignore them, or get me a new computer cuz i'm tired of people griping because of spelling errors. And i think everyone else is tired of hearing me gripe. So, here's your chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Kaoru woke slowly. Dim light from the street outside of the window the only light in the room.

Startled by the sound of breathing, she saw red to her right.

Then she realized who it was. Kenshin.

She smiled softly, warmed by the thought.

Climbing out of bed, she pulled the blankets off into the floor. Then, pulling Kenshin off of the bed, she laid his head down against the pillow she had drug down for him. Then she covered him up with a light sheet, realizing that he was topless.

Climbing in beside him, she curled into his broad, muscled chest and fell asleep.

he shifted, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him in his sleep.

(A/n My mouth is watering ;p )

Megumi stood in the doorway, staring at the warm scene before her.

Kenshin lay on top of the covers with Kaoru curled against his bare, schulpted chest. Both of them unmoving. Both of them asleep on the floor beside the bed.

The sun was rising in the horizon, leaving the room a shade of deep pink and grey. Smiling, she went on, closing the door silently.

Somewhere in his mind he knew something was off. he was lying down, but the floor was soft, not like the hard linolium that it was.

The next thing that was off was the fact that something warm was curled against his chest. Something that breathed and moved. Something that had soft skin, something with long hair that intermixed with his own like the colors of the sunset.

Opening his eyes, he had to squint because of the sunlight, he saw a sight he had not yet hoped to see.

Kaoru was curled against him, her face buried into his chest. A pillow was under his head, a blanket under him on the floor.

She had done this.

She stirred against him, her long black lashes fluttered and her blue eyes met his own violet ones.

"Morning." He said, his voice breathy in his own ears.

She started, scrambling away from him. Standing, her face a stony mask as it had been before he had rescued her from the subway station.

Just as quickly as she had turned stony, she turned back to unmasked emotion. Startled happiness.

"morning." She said, laying back down beside me, almost making me jump.

"What was that all about?" He asked her, staring into her bright blue eyes.

"Bad dream." she said, dismissing the subject. "You look like you feel better."

"As do you. Do you wish to begin preparing for a hunt?" He asked her, reminding her.

"In a little while. Let's just enjoy the peace for now." She said, looking up at the plain white ceiling with a gentle smile touching her lips.

Sanouske was arriving with breakfast, chocolate chip and cinnamon bagles from the Akabeco, when Megumi stopped him just down the hall from his destination.

"Hey, what's the big.." He was cut off by megumi's lips on his own.

"let's let them have their sleep. Why don't you help me with my morning rounds, i've only got one more floor to go." She said, taking his hand in her own long, elegant one.

"Sure, Megitsune." Sano said, grinning, as she led him down the hallway past the room his friend was in.

"I went by and checked in earlier. Either our Kaoru made a very blatant move on the red haired Ruroni, or kenshin will be dead by noon. Either way, they should be left to sleep until they wake themselves." Megumi explained. "I found them curled together on a blanket in the floor. Kind of sweet."

"Kenshin wants to make her his. I think he wants to marry her." Sanouske said, staring down at the woman in front of him.

"That's great. Kaoru needs a guy like him in her life. One that won't get killed so easily. By the way, the idiots from the TPD came by earlier, searching for you and Kaoru and Kenshin. They say You and Kenshin blew up County General."

"Hmm. I've got to see what i can do about that." he said, smiling down at her in her concern. Taking advantage of the situation, he stole a kiss from her pursed lips, which relaxed and responded.

After not being hit or yelled at, Sanouske took it a step further. He kissed her again, more deeply and passionately.

They were interrupted by a beeping buzzing sound that eminated from a nearby room. Megumi broke the kiss. "I'm needed." She said. "A doctor's work is never done i suppose." She said, walking slowly toward the room to wich she had been called.

Alright, there is more coming, but not right now. I need sleep. Badly. I've been up for about two days strait and it's hard to keep my eyes from going cross. I've fallen asleep at the keyboard at least twice trying to type this.

Good night, yall. I need to go. I promise i'll write more soon.

Insanity is Nature's way of saying hello. -me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Bagles!

Warning: Errors may be greater than normal. Arm twitching violently. Sorry! I'll try to catch most of them, if not all.

Thanks for waiting, here's your chapter.

Sighing, he slouched against a nearby wall. His head thunking heavily against the plaster. Suddenly, he remembered the bagles in the lobby. Leaving the third floor, he walked lazily to the lobby, grabbing up the bagles. He walked to Kaoru's room, then.

Opening the door, he saw something he had never thought of from kaoru.

She was laying on the floor beside Kenshin, as Megumi had said, her head propped on his arm as they talked quietly watching clouds pass through the sky.

Closing the door, he walked silently back down the hallway, toward the lobby. Then, coming back through the hallway, he stepped loudly and talked to the patients that were awake. announcing his presence to the two in the room.

When he opened the door again, Kaoru was gone and Kenshin sat in the armchair.

"Breakfast. I brought bagles." He said, loudly.

"What kind?" Kaoru called through a door to his left.

"Chocolate chip and Apple Cinnamon raisin." He said, setting the bag down on the bed.

"My favorite. I'll be out in a sec." she called, he heard water running on the other side of the door.

When she emerged, her hair was wet and slicked back. Her face was scrubbed clean and her clothes had been changed. "I love you." She said, grabbing up the bagles.

"She loves bagles." Sanouske said, explaining what Kaoru meant by the scentence.

"I love the bringer of bagles as well." she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Opening the bag, she bit into a chocolate chip bagel and handed out bagels to kenshin and Sanouske.

"She's a sugar-holic." Sanouske said to kenshin, who grinned, watching the munching kaoru. kaoru sat on the hospital bed, her legs crossed under her, looking much like a six year old with it's first ice-cream.

"This is great! You got them from the Akabeco, didn't you?" At Sanouske's nod, she grinned even wider.

"Tai and the staff sent you this too." He said, handing her an envilope.

"What's this?" She asked, immediately wary of the brown paper thing in her hand.

"I don't know. They just told me to give it to you, and to wish you a happy birthday." Sanouske said, grabbing for another bagel.

She growled at him playfully then offered the box.

Grabbing two more bagels, he handed one to Kenshin and the other he bit into.

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Kenshin said, trying to call up the bounty file.

"It's not. it was the fifteenth, Saturday, i think." She said, her brows drawing together. "What is today?" She asked, blinking.

"The fifteenth." Sanouske said, pulling another box from inside of his clothing. "It's to go on that charm bracelet." he said, tossing the small jewelry box to her.

She opened the box and her eyes lit up. A small, silver pistol charm on a clip lay amid the white cottony material.

"thanks, Rooster head." She said, not looking up.

then her attention shifted back to the envilope.

Kaoru picked the envilope back up, handling it carefully. What would the Akabeco staff get her? Slipping a fingernail under the seal, she popped open the envilope and peered inside.

Reaching into the envilope, she grabbed a handful of the little cards.

Reading one, she grinned, then flipped through the small stack in her hand.

Reaching inside, she brought out more of the little cards.

then she found the birthday card. Opening it, she read the contents aloud. "To Kaoru, our number one customer: Hope you get well soon, and happy birthday. In honor of all you have done for us, we have decided to honor you with these as our gifts. Hope you will enjoy them. Love: The Akabeco cast and crew." There were numerous names below, but none struck her as familiar.

"So, what is it?" Sanouske asked, carefully across the room.

"Akabeco gift cards! Free food for a year if i eat there for two meals a day. This is great. Tell them i said thanks, okay? I have to find someone, and i don't know when i'll be back." She said, stuffing the cards in the envilope. "I'll be back after while, okay?" She walked out, taking her jacket with her.

Kenshin rose to follow her, but he was stopped by a broad arm. "She needs to do this alone." Sanouske said, staring over his shoulder toward the receeding figure.

"What's going on?" kenshin asked, confused.

"Take a seat. She'll be back. I'll tell you what i know." Sanouske said, biting off another chunk of bagel.

"But, she's.."

"She'll be fine, ruroni. Someone's keeping an eye on her for us." Sanouske said sitting down. "You see, today is the day her mother died..." Sano began, it was a long story, one even he didn't like.

Okay, there's this chapter, sorry bout any mistakes i missed.

Twitch twitch nervous breakdown twitch. -Jodie Phillips AKA Empress jodie, AKA Goldilocks. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Blacking out the sun

"What's going on?" kenshin asked, confused.

"Take a seat. She'll be back. I'll tell you what i know." Sanosuke said, biting off another chunk of bagel.

"But, she's.."

"She'll be fine, ruroni. Someone's keeping an eye on her for us." Sanosuke said sitting down. "You see, today is the day her mother died..." Sano began, it was a long story, one even he didn't like.

Before starting on the story, he pulled out a small reciever, he tossed it to Kenshin.

kenshin stared down at the little black box, trying to figure out what it is.

When he pressed a button, the black turned grey and a little blip shone through the grey, moving away from them.

Beside that, a heart blinked in rhythm with his own, and a little gague was beside that.

"The heart is for her pulse rate, The guage measures her blood pressure, and the monitor shows where she is. Remember the charm i gave her?" Sanosuke said, grinning.

"All in that?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Yup. I love tech." Sano said, laying back. "That's yours. I got my own." He said.

"So, where is she going?" Kenshin asked, curious.

"That. You see..

She felt the jolt from her seat. Found herself upside-down. She saw redness.

She reached out and touched it and her tiny hand came back sticky and red. She cried for her momma.

They had promised that she and Sano could go to the park.

Now, Sano was next to her, trying to get her undone.

"Where's my mamma?" She asked him in her small, five year olds voice.

"I dunno. C'mon, Kaoru, we gots to get out." He said, catching her as she fell, his strong eight-year-old body able to carry her.

"Momma!" she screamed, not seeing the familiar brownish black hair. "Daddy!" She saw his short brown hair. Stained with the sticky red liquid. He didn't move. She clutched at his hair, shaking him. "Daddy! Daddy! Please wake up!" She screamed, her small body barely able to shake his head.

His eyes fluttered open to see her. Then traveled beyond her to the fire licking at the widsheild.

He smiled his warmest smile. "Run, baby. Go find your mommy. She's outside. Find her and keep her safe for me, okay?" He said, his voice warm, but worried.

"daddy, No! Come on!" She screamed as Sanosuke tried to drag her away.

"Go ahead, baby. I'll be right there, i promise." He said, closing his eyes.

"Sano, take care of her, okay?" Sanosuke nodded solomnly, seeing the flames getting bigger. Seeing the crushed metal trapping Kaoru's father.

"I promise." He said, taking her out into the harsh light of the sun. "Come on, Kao, Your mom's probably over here." He said, running toward the other embankment.

As soon as they reached the ditch, a loud thunder shook the ground, and then a hot blast threw them there. Scarring her left shoulder in the shape of a thirteen point star.

Scarring the back of his left hand, and burning away some of his hair as he tried to protect her. kaoru.

When the blast ended, she squirmed out from under him, running at the flames that shot strait into the sky to block out the sun with black smoke.

Sano caught her. Stopped her. "Daddy!" Her voice shreiked through his ears.

that voice haunted him in his dreams. That one scream, melded with her fathers, and, with the visions of red and black flames shooting toward the sun, the smell of burning flesh.

At that, Kaoru curled into a ball and cried.

She didn't stop crying for almost a year. Then, she just stopped.

He hadn't seen or heard of her crying since then. Since the day she turned six.

They had found her mom, the cops, with a broken neck and back about four hundred feet down the road. long dead.

Kaoru sat on the double grave, her thoughts blank.

Her birthday. Why on her birthday?

Closing her eyes, she sighed. Laying a black rose on each grave, she stood and walked away. The rain coming down in waves meant nothing to her. Only more black clouds to black out the sun.

aww. poor Kaoru. It's soo sad. i'm gonna cry!

Actually, no i'm not. i'm going to bed. G'night yall.

let the bodies hit the floor! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Infinity

Something made me post this. I don't know what, but it did.

Thanks for the reviews, i love you all.

Kaoru sat on the double grave, her thoughts blank.

Her birthday. Why on her birthday?

Closing her eyes, she sighed. Laying a black rose on each grave, she stood and walked away. The rain coming down in waves meant nothing to her. Only more black clouds to black out the sun.

88888888

Kenshin stared down at the cup in his hands. Sanouske had long gone quiet.

To lose everything at that age... He had been thirteen when his father had killed his mother and he was sent to live with his uncle who taught him swordsmanship. But at least his father was still alive.

"She went to live with me and my family after that, but she ran away when she was fifteen. She never quit her shindo lessons, though. She beat me in every style. Except fists. She's been hired as a junior detective since the age of fifteen, but she doesn't need the money. The inheritance takes care of that."

Kenshin looked down at the monitor that was laying in his lap. The little blip was coming closer.

"She's.."

"Here." Sanouske said, handing him a note. "Give this to Shinku in the flower shop, she'll give you everything you need."

Kenshin stared down at the closed note.

"Trust me." Sanouske said, showing him out the door.

He walked toward the flower shop, the blur that was Kaoru passed him, bringing a gust of rain into his face.

He handed the note to the woman at the counter.

"Shinku! You have a customer!" The woman yelled toward the back.

An old woman came out, her back bent forward in age.

"Hn. So he thinks you're something special, eh? My grandson must like you a lot to send you to me. I'm Shinku. But everyone calls me Master Genkai." She took the note and read it. "Himura Battosai, eh? Come on out back. Let's see." She led him through the store and into the little garden.

She turned toward him and grinned cockily. "Attack my pupil. But you have to find him first. Let's see if you have earned your handle." She chuckled and sat down.

Kenshin sensed for the man the woman had told him to attack and found a moving aura that faded and brightened as it moved. Closing his eyes, he drew the daggar at his belt.

He followed the movements carefully, drawing the pattern in his mind. Then he threw the daggar with his own speed, as he ran in the opposite direction.

WHen the daggar passed through the wood of the wall, a figure flashed into appearance before his drawn sword.

"That is enough. Yuuske, get back to training. Mr. Himura, please, come with me." kenshin followed the woman, confused.

"You saw through the illusion. Smart boy. I see now why my grandson chose you. Here is what you have come for. These are her roses. They are called infinity roses. They never die, but they are jet black. They only grow on the top of active volcanoes, which makes them impossible to get to unless you know how. I took the blossoms and grew my own plants, for the girl. That is why she comes only to me. No, you need to go. I think my baka deshi needs more work." The woman disappeared.

He walked through the garden and was startled to find the teen balanced over fire. A dim light eminating from his finger.

Arching a brow, he walked back into the store.

"You don't look hurt." The cashier said, looking him over.

"How much?" He asked, motioning to the flowers.

"Nothing, They're for Kaoru. My mother must have approved. Else you would be crawling from her rei-gun blast. Good luck." A loud explosion rocked the building. "Mother!" The woman yelled, exasperated, as she brushed past him into the garden.

Bewildered, Kenshin stared down at the roses.

Shaking his head, he walked out into the street.

8888888888888888888888888

the rain had stopped and the clouds were almost gone, he stared into the sky, a moist breeze catching his hair and making it fly around him.

He walked back toward the hospital, following the monitor.

Something seemed wrong. Then he realized what it was...

The street was empty. Not just somewhat empty with a few people here and there, But totally empty.

This was professional work.

He raced toward the hospital, checking the pulse rate as he went. she was alive.

"Kaoru! Sano! Get everyone out of here, now!" He yelled, glancing at the window. A lens caught the sunlight.

"What?"

"Get out, Now!" He said, pointing to the hallway.

"NO. I've got it. I'm getting tired of being watched anyways." Kagome said, opening the blinds.

Grinning, she waved to the startled sniper, then she pointed to the left. Suddenly, the sniper's head was blown off.

Staring at her, kenshin glanced from the sniper to the woman in front of him.

"What? Did you think i'd let my training go that easily?" She asked a startled Sanosuke.

"Damn." Was his only response.

Kenshin remembered the roses in his hand.

"These are for you. Happy birthday." He said, smiling.

She looked at the roses and her face went from a playful smile to a blank nothingness. She took the roses, fingering them gently.

She crushed them between them as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shirt.

He felt her knees go out and settled her to the floor. She didn't let go of him. But she didn't sob. She only held him there.

"Thank you." She whispered, pushing him away. She forced a smile. "Let's go eat." She said, grabbing the coupons off of the bed.

"Okay. Kao, But it's your treat!" Sano said loudly.

"Hey, it's my birthday! So i don't have to pay." She said, skipping down the hallway.

Kenshin stared at the place the blackness had rubbed off onto his shirt. It was a tear drop. The roses were crying for her. They were her tears. And in that moment he made an oath to himself. He would get her to cry.

Standing, he ran to catch up. The musical laughter ahead of him spurring him on.

888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, now that we have this chapter out of the way, let's get to the next one!

Morals are overrated. -me. 


End file.
